Whispers in the dark
by catsamz4
Summary: (CreepyPasta fanfiction) Macy really is'nt really your average teen, she plays lead guitar in a band, lives with her older brother Ethan, talks to her dog Soda, likes long walks in the woods, and enjoys listening to her grandmother rant on about things no one else cares about. oh, I forgot to mention, She's also aware of the murderous creatures no one thinks exist, but they do.


_**~authors note~**_

_**hey everyone look its another fanfiction! Oh frabjus day kaloo kalay! (pfft...)**_

_**I've had this story in mind for a while...and...yeah..**_

_**!DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER RELATED TO CREEPYPASTA MENTIONED IN THIS FIC, I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY, MACEY AND HER BROTHER EATHAN ALSO I JUST REALIZED MY CAPS LOCK IS ON...SORRY**_

_**~end~**_

CHAPTER ONE

"My only hope of reckoning...is...shit..cant think of lyrics la-de-da~" a teenage girl, Macy Weston, sung while strumming chords on her acoustic Guitar

"Aw man...If I dont get this done soon Ryan will keel over..." She said strumming a bit more before setting her acoustic in the stand next to her electric, she then checked her smartphone

2:00am

'Geeze...Im fucking tired...eh..the song can wait' she thought "Are you tired boy?" she asked the german shepherd puppy that was laying on the mat, in response it yawned. "Me too.." Macy said slipping under the covers of her bed "night Soda" she said to the dog before falling unconcious.

A couple hours later Macy woke with a start, having had the same nightmare that she had been having for three months now

She groggily got out of bed and without turning any lights on, walked out into the blackened upstairs hallway.

She shut her door and made her way to the stairs, with her room being at the end of the hall furthest from the stairs it took a few minutes at her snail-like pace.

Descending the stairs, she came to the living room where her older brother, Ethan, was passed out on the couch, cheese curls spilled in the floor, his headset on, Xbox controller on the floor from where he dropped it, his arm hanging limp and the TV on the Black Ops Zombies pause screen

Macy concealed her giggles at the sight and went into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the cabinet, got some water and downed the glass. She looked at the clock

4:00am

"Geeze..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes "Im gunna have a hard time Monday..."

Rain was coming down in bullets and a flash of lightning lit up the entire room and the yard that could be seen through the window

Through the window she saw a quick flash of white on black, she felt an odd sensation, like a sort of electric charge but it didn't hurt. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her arm was covered in goosebumps

"The hell?" Macy muttered, she wiped some condensation off the window an pushed her face up to it in search for what that was.

She saw a man standing across the yard at the border of the woods. He was wearing a nice black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. He was incredibly tall and lanky, standing at about 10 feet tall and he appeared to have no distinguishable facial features.

Macy felt her head begin to spin and she stumbled backward and grabbed the counter to avoid falling to the ground

she could hear the sound of Soda barking and the sound of her brother falling off the couch, then a tremendous ringing filled her ears and she screamed.

Ethan ran into the kitchen a Baseball bat in hand "MACY! WHATS HAPPENING?!"

"Head...hurts...man..outside.." Macy stammered she could barely breathe

behind her brother Macy saw the same man from outside standing in the door way, Soda barking and snarling at him

her eyes widened, he had no face.

tentacles sprouted from the mans back and promptly smacked the dog causing it to yelp and fall back

"E-E-ETHAN! BEHIND YOU!" Macy screamed when she found her voice

Ethan whipped around, only to find nothing.

Macy had watched the man simply disappear, the ringing however was still very prominent, she felt everything close in around her

"Macy? MACY!?"

she simply fell into the black

_**authors note~**_

_**weak...LOL I wrote this like three months ago...at 4:00 in the morning...so its not the best thing ever...sorry**_

_**(reviews are my blood!)**_


End file.
